


All things glitter and gold

by Toxic_speaker



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_speaker/pseuds/Toxic_speaker
Summary: So all that the historical events in Hamilton took place in real life with the white dudes in your history textbooks and what not,  then those people hundreds of years in the future reincarnated and found themselves once again in political careers. Its the year is 2018 in Washington D.C,  what sort of crazy immoral things could happen?





	All things glitter and gold

**Author's Note:**

> So the characters look like to actors who play them in the musical but I'm gonna keep their first names the same for convenience. This is my first posted story so any constructive criticism is welcome :). Also, I'm kinda of a political junkie, this fic is a result of watching documentaries and liking Hamilton that being said I'm going to try to include all characters but the story (for the most part) will be told through Hamilton, but I'll see where it goes.

Alexander was an intelligent child, ambitious. Despite not having anyone to encourage him and growing up in the foster care system he relentlessly pursued greatness, it was all he ever wanted. He gave up on the idea of being adopted at age eight and learned quickly that education was his only way up so he spent the days watching documentaries and spending endless visits to the library, reading anything he could get his hands on. Understanding the content came easily to him. He soon came to realize that there was much to be altered when it came to the world. Well, the world was perhaps too big an ambition, he would have to start with altering America first, his home.   

It wasn't that uncommon that he got moved around to different caretakers, moving schools often became a norm and with time he learned to detach himself from others. He had to endure endless teasing from other kids at home, where they would hide his books, and call him names and all he could really do was adapt in these different environments and learn how too stand up for himself for if he didn't no one else would. There were times he would feign ignorance to their mind games, say some smart words, act charming and turn them against each other. He didn't do this for fun but as a form of self-preservation.  

Had it made him cold? perhaps to some extent but even then he would rather use his intelligence to help others than hurt anyone, he had a sincere wish to make things better. To be able to address the problems that Congress wouldn't be it by their incompetence or willful blindness he felt as if it was his responsibility to make things better, to leave America better than he found it. He was only fifteen but he felt wiser than most kids his age and it made him feel incredibly lonely. It only was only ever a passing feeling however after all he would find happiness in success and in being able to fix the existing fallicies in government.

This was a common sentiment, but it became his drive, this was his reality and he had to accept it, he had no room for self-pity if he was to succeed he was to make the most of his circumstances. Although it was tough at home where there was a lot of noise and little to eat, he found solace in school and in learning all sorts of things from English and French, government to economics.

He was excellent at writing and did it all the time keeping a notebook, that described his opinions and proposed policies when it came to different subjects such as financial reform, comparative government, and anything else he could think of. For in his small bunk along with others in his room, he waited for the day that he could escape and be free, for his college applications to be accepted, for him to be 18, after all, it was only a matter of time. In his final year of high school, economics and government were his favorite classes for he already knew substantial amount of information surrounding the subjects through previous research he naturally excelled in them, and through acing all his advanced placement classes, receiving great recommendation letters from his teachers and having great extracurriculars, being accepted to Columbia University was second nature. He was finally free.


End file.
